


if i had you (i'd travel light years for you);

by hizzie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, and it follows s1 and s2 and then i kinda go off on my own shit., mentions of kaleb, this is mostly introspective and about mg, wrote this for a friend in like 2h so this literally sucks but <3 stan mizzie hennys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizzie/pseuds/hizzie
Summary: She shrugs, her tone easy and friendly, and says that “well, no one here knows, how about MG?”, and he feels like his heart has definitely just beat again.
Relationships: Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	if i had you (i'd travel light years for you);

The first time he sees her, he swears he feels his recently-stopped heart start beating in his chest again, just for one second, and brown eyes take in her perfect posture, her bright eyes matching her smile, and her sunshine colored hair half-up in an intricate braid that he thinks must’ve taken a long time for her to perfect. 

He can instantly smell her perfume — it’s something of vanilla and coconut, a hint of mint and something he can’t quite figure out, and he thinks that no flowers or expensive perfume could ever compare. She smiles, warm and welcoming, and he thinks that he’s never seen a prettier smile before. 

_ (He’s never really had a chance.) _

She tells him her name is  _ Lizzie Saltzman, nice to meet you, Milton,  _ and when he nervously recoils at his own name — he’s never been crazy about it, truly, but something about being called by a name that he’s heard so many times before back then, back when he was,  _ you know, human,  _ a name that’s never truly fit him, a name that doesn’t sound like his own —

She shrugs, her tone easy and friendly, and says that  _ “well, no one here knows, how about MG?”,  _ and he feels like his heart has  _ definitely  _ just beat again. 

* * *

Lizzie Saltzman is different from everyone he’s ever met, MG learns. 

Now, he knows how it is to have your brain be wired differently — as a kid, MG never truly fit in with the other kids in his class.  _ Distracted easily, a bit talkative, but a good kid,  _ his teachers would say. When he was 6, he got diagnosed with ADHD and he didn’t really know what that meant, didn’t know why that was, but suddenly his teachers treated him differently and his parents paid more attention to the things he did. And, well, not like he could do much about it — he was just a kid. 

And, well. People treat Lizzie differently at this school. Even her family seems to tread carefully around her, at times, and MG can definitely relate to that at some levels, recognizes it from the way his parents would talk to him, to the way his mom would ask him if he’d taken his medicine if he acted a little too hyper around her. But, differently from MG, he guesses, Lizzie is known to have a bit of a temper. She’s not soft spoken like he is, she stands her ground and she’s not afraid of speaking her mind, and,  _ well — _

Because of that, a few words about her mental condition are thrown around here and there, a lot of people warn him about her and give him different diagnosis of what they think is wrong with her, and after a week MG thinks that people at this school should  _ maybe _ focus on themselves as much as they do on Lizzie. 

But MG thinks that Lizzie is funny. She doesn’t seem to have a filter, she is quick witted and makes a lot of references to books and movies that he loves. She teases him about being a nerd, but he’s quickly come to learn that she’s probably just as much of a nerd as he is, but he never mentions it to her — Lizzie’s teasing means she pays attention to him, and, well, MG kind of really loves having her attention. 

He’s never paid a lot of attention to things, really. His brain is not exactly wired that way, his mother had told him, and back then he had been pretty upset about it — but now, well, now he thinks it’s kind of funny — his brain isn’t wired that way, but he finds that paying attention to Lizzie Saltzman is maybe the easiest thing he’s ever had to do. 

Lizzie is different. He can  _ understand  _ different.

_ (Maybe that’s what his brain was wired for.)  _

* * *

Sometimes, paying attention to Lizzie hurts.

He’s no stranger to getting heartbroken — hell, MG can’t even count on two hands how many times he’s had crushes on girls that definitely didn’t like him back. But, well, as settled before, Lizzie is  _ different _ , and Lizzie holds so much power over him that sometimes he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

He’s learned since turning that vampires feel more intensely, sometimes at suffocating levels, and sometimes MG is able to convince himself that that’s what it is, he’s just always been prone to falling for people easily, to get attached easily, and it just got worse when he turned. He just needs to get a hold of himself and then it’ll all be okay — doing things like leaving Lizzie at the dancefloor to slow dance with Raf after being by her side, dancing by her side and making her smile won’t feel as suffocating as it does now. It probably won’t bother him as much. Won’t hurt as much.

_ (He’s not truly able to convince himself of that most times, though, and tonight is one of those times.) _

* * *

  
  


Sometimes, he manages to convince himself that he’s got a hold of himself and his feelings. 

He manages to focus on other things, manages to give other people his attention (Nia, Kym), and yeah, he does like them, he  _ does,  _ but it’s like — 

It’s like his brain is wired on Lizzie or something. Like she’s the sun and he’s the moon. He could wax poetic about her day, and he has, and frankly sometimes it makes him a little upset — how much he  _ feels _ .

He did like Nia. He did like Kym. He did.

But — 

_ (He’s a little prone to distractions.) _

* * *

He loves her. Fully and completely, he knows he loves her. 

He knows that he loves her because it’s always  _ her  _ in his mind, because her voice is his favorite sound, because he can tell when she’s near just by the sound of her heart, because her happiness is the most important thing in his existence — he knows he loves her because he realizes that he wants her to be happy, to be content, to be taken care of, to be loved, even if not by him. 

He knows he loves her because he’s MG and she’s Lizzie Saltzman and he’s never really had a chance. 

But that’s okay, he thinks. If Lizzie is happy — he’ll be alright. 

* * *

A year to the day that he leaves her to slow dance with Rafael, Lizzie kisses him.

_ Lizzie  _ kisses  _ him _ . 

And then she like, dies, but only for a second because Hope had a plan and Hope has the  _ best  _ plans and even though his anxiety almost gets the best of him  _ (vampires feel more intensely, but his brain — you know)  _ he trusts Hope and —

Lizzie wakes up, and MG thinks that even though this isn’t over, even though there’s a lot of sh—  _ stuff  _ they gotta work through, even though Josie is still pretty much gone, even though tomorrow is uncertain, this might be one of the best days of his life.

Which he probably won’t ever say out loud. Not to Lizzie, at least. Maybe to Kaleb, but on accident  _ (which he totally does, and Kaleb smacks the back of his head in reaction, if you were wondering).  _ Because like. He knows everything’s gone to hell, pretty much, and his friends are definitely gonna need Miss Tig to come back sometime soon, probably (definitely), but —

Well.

Lizzie kissed  _ him _ and last year, at this time, he was trying to convince himself that a heartbreak definitely wouldn’t kill him, maybe not 100%, maybe not physically;  _ so _ .

He knows that’s pretty selfish, but right now he finds that he doesn’t really care. 

_ (He can go back to caring tomorrow. Right now he can only taste Lizzie’s lipstick and feel her hands on the back of his neck.) _

Kaleb smacks him again. He hadn’t realized he’d said that out loud.

* * *

Seeing Lizzie in a coffin, even though the real Lizzie was standing next to him was a bit traumatizing, he thinks. Definitely something he wasn’t ready for.

She cracks a joke, self aggrandizing, and usually he thinks she’s funny when other people don’t, but, well, this is  _ really  _ fucked up, isn’t it? MG feels sick, and he thinks he’d rather smell that gross, foul old blood for like the rest of his life if it meant he’d  _ never  _ have to look at Lizzie in a coffin again. 

And what he thought during his first week of attending the Salvatore School still stands, by the way. People at this school still don’t try to understand Lizzie — or know her, for that matter. But that’s okay — well, not _ okay, _ — because he’s there to remind them of such. And he knows that for as long as Lizzie walks on this planet, he’ll be there to keep reminding her that he sees her. For all that she is, he  _ sees  _ her. No matter what anyone else says.

And sometimes, especially in moments like these, when she smiles at him and thanks him for making her feel less alone, MG thinks that maybe,  _ just maybe, _ Lizzie sees him too.

And, well.

He  _ really  _ loves Lizzie Saltzman. 

_ (Just in case that wasn’t clear.) _

* * *

He’s there for her when she turns, a few months before her 18th birthday.

She’d told him once that she wasn’t a hero. She’d been described many times as the selfish twin, by others and also by herself, and while MG begged to differ, he knew there wasn’t much that he could say to change their minds (Kaleb calls him biased a lot.), but he thinks that  _ now _ , now that Lizzie’s turned, now that Lizzie’s taken the utmost selfless decision to avoid the merge, to save herself  _ and  _ Josie, to give them a chance — now he thinks that he feels vindicated for always defending her selflessness. 

And, well. He won’t say that Lizzie is happy, but he doesn’t think that she’s sad, either. She seems more comfortable in her skin. He can relate — he wouldn’t say he’s happy he technically died, but like — then, he was Milton. Then, he didn’t feel like he belonged, he couldn’t truly control himself, his anxiety got the best of him, he had friends but not like,  _ best  _ friends, he never felt like he was in his own skin. Now, well — now he’s MG. He’s not 100%, he’s definitely not where he wants to be, but he feels like he can get there with a little work. 

And like, when Lizzie rolls her eyes and says with a lighthearted tone that she can’t believe she’ll have to listen to his nerd ramblings about DC comics “ _ for like, literally for _ **_ever_ ** _ ,”  _ he feels like he can conquer anything. 

_ (And he can run really fast. So. You know. It’s not so bad, all in all.)  _

* * *

The second time Lizzie kisses him, he also wasn’t expecting it.

It happened out of nowhere — truly, there was no life or death situation, no drama, absolutely nothing. He had just sent Pedro off the kitchen with his newly made sandwich, smiling at the curly haired boy that had pretty much everyone wrapped around his little finger, and he’d turned to ask Lizzie if she wanted a sandwich as well and she’d just leaned forward and kissed him, plain and simple.

But unlike the first time, this time the kiss lasts longer — her lips are soft but they still taste like cherry lip gloss, her hair still smells like that same mix of vanilla and coconut and something that’s so incredibly and uniquely  _ Lizzie _ , but now he gets to kiss her back, now he gets to hold her in his arms and feels her arms around his neck, he gets to pull her in and he thinks that another cool thing about being vampires is that they don’t really need to breathe, so, you know, that’s pretty cool when you’re MG and you’re kissing the girl you’ve been in love with for pretty much since the day you met her.

And, it’s also pretty cool he doesn’t really  _ need  _ the air to live because it’s literally quite stolen from his lungs when they pull away and he asks her what the kiss was for and she smiles at him in that way that only Lizzie Saltzman does and says that  _ “this one was for me.” _

* * *

  
  


Dating Lizzie Saltzman is pretty awesome, turns out. 

He kinda figured, honestly, and he never really thought he’d be able to call himself  _ Lizzie Saltzman’s Boyfriend,  _ and Kaleb says that they’re truly one of the most disgustingly cute couples he’s ever seen (to which Lizzie glares and MG just grins goofily because he and Lizzie are a  _ couple, holy shit, can you believe _ ), but it’s all real and it’s just  _ awesome _ .

Like, really fucking awesome. Even the bad days feel awesome, because he and Lizzie are together, and like — isn’t that just awesome?

Kaleb says it’s disgusting. But Lizzie says that Josie says they’re the cutest. 

_ (But for the first time MG doesn’t really care what anyone else thinks, though, because Lizzie Saltzman is his girlfriend and she’s, well, awesome.) _

* * *

It’s been years, and MG doesn’t think he’d ever guess it, doesn’t think anyone would guess it, really, but he definitely wouldn’t, especially not way back when, especially not when he’s pretty much been carrying that red velvet box with him everywhere since like, three months into their relationship, when they didn’t even know what the hell would happen after high school, when MG honestly didn’t know where the hell he would end up and didn’t really care as long as it was beside Lizzie. 

He’d never guess she’d be the one to propose, but here they were. Lizzie has a smirk on her face like she knows she’s taken him by surprise, and her eyes are warm and happy and he was just trying to find a specific edition of a comic at their favorite bookstore when he turned around at the sound of his name coming from Lizzie’s mouth to find her standing in front of him holding a small box in her hand. 

_ “I was just thinking you could be the Robin to my Batwoman like, legally,” _ is what she says. 

_ “Are you proposing?”  _ Is what he asks in return, because he just really needs to make sure — 

_ “Yeah, MG,” _ She says, that Lizzie Saltzman trademarked smirk in place, warm eyes, flushed cheeks and the softest tone he’s ever heard her speak in,  _ “Will you marry me?”  _

MG smiles widely and he knows this isn’t exactly what he’d imagined this moment would be like  _ at all  _ but at the same time it’s so perfect he wouldn’t have it any other way, and he tells her she’s asking him that  _ “like she hasn’t known the answer since they were sixteen.” _

She shrugs and says,  _ “Yeah, but doesn’t hurt to ask.”  _

* * *

The first time they slow dance as a married couple, MG can’t help but remember the first time they had been like this — it feels like a lifetime ago, and in certain ways, it was — and by the way that Lizzie’s eyes haven’t left his and the way she’s smiling at him softly, he thinks she’s thinking about that, too.

_ (It was the first time she’s looked at him like that. He remembers, because he remembers how it felt to walk away. Because he can’t even imagine what MG that night would have said if he knew where he was standing right now, years later.) _

MG doesn’t think he’s ever felt this happy, and he tells her as much. There was nowhere else he’d rather be, frankly. Standing here, with Lizzie in his arms, surrounded by their loved ones and roses ( _Lizzie’s favorite flower_ ) and with this lavender tie he went through hell to find ( _because it’s_ _Lizzie’s favorite color_ ) dancing to an old Motown song _(that Lizzie loves)_ on their wedding night _(because, turns out, Lizzie loves him just as much as he loves her)._

She smiles at him, and with the same easy and soft tone she’d used when she’d suggested he go by MG the very first time they met, she says,  _ “well, thank you for being patient.”  _ and leans forward and pecks him on the cheek.

And, well. 

He’s never really had a chance, had he?

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me happy <3


End file.
